


Collin Grayson

by batgirl613



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirl613/pseuds/batgirl613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Unbelievable. My brother adopted my best friend. Thats it! Nothing surprises me anymore.❞</p><p>In which Collin Wilkes is adopted by Dick and Babs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collin Grayson

Rain poured down heavily on the streets of Gotham. A small boy with a mop of soaking copper red hair shook his head to shake the water out, sort of like a dog. He dashed across the street, dodging a car that beeped loudly. 

"Sorry!" The boy called out.

He ran into a building with a slightly rusted iron sign that read: Wayne's home for Children. Funded by, you guesses it, Gotham's own resident billionaire playboy. There was nothing really special about the orphanage. Founded in 1971 by Martha Wayne, The home was pretty plain. Plain furniture, plain wall colour, even the Matron, Ms.Havisham, was plain. Nice, but plain.

He tiptoed past Ms.Havisham's office, only to breath out in relief to find her head on her desk, asleep. She wouldn't be too happy to find out he was out past curfew. He walked down the hallway past the rooms of the other sleeping children and he slipped into his own room at the end of the hall, silently and carefully closing the door behind him.

"Havisham could sleep through a train, I doubt she'll hear your door." A voice said calmly. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin and he whirled around. 

His posture relaxed when he saw Damian, his best friend, who also happened to be Robin, the Son of Batman. 

"You scared me!" Collin huffed. He took off his heavy trench coat and threw himself ungracefully onto his bed, looking at the ripped newspaper clippings on his wall of Superheroes. Batman, Superman, Green Lantern- Collin adored them all. 

Damian scrunched his nose. "Still wearing that ridiculous trench coat, as always."

Collin stuck out his tongue. "Don't hate on the coat. I like it."

"Stop acting like a child, Wilkes."

"We _are_ children, Damian!"

Damian rolled his blue eyes. "أنا لست طفلا. ***** _I am not a child_." He muttered under his breath.

"Have you heard the news?" Damian continued. Collin shook his head. "No...?"

"Apparently someone's been looking to adopt you. I have no idea who though, but I could find out. Confidentiality and all that rubbish."

Damian's eyes suddenly widened, horrified. "I cannot believe I just said 'rubbish,'" He moaned. "Pennyworth has been influencing me."

"...Me?" Collin asked, his eyes lighting up. But then they dimmed. Damian noticed. "Maybe it will be longer than a week this time around." Damian said, trying to be comforting. 

Being comforting wasn't his strong point.

 

 


End file.
